Cherry Blossom and a Summer’s Eve!
by Shonah89
Summary: What happens when the school is empty for Spring break and one student remains with her nightmare teacher who she secretly dreams about! But what happens when he accedentally wanders into her dreams!AN I have taken unnessosorie ! out of the proloug becaus
1. Prolouge

**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve. **

_Dilemma: Don't own any of the characters or places they all belong to the brilliant J.K.R. I also apologise for my spelling currently looking 4 a beta reader._

_Characters: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape._

_Plot: What happens when the school is empty for Spring break and one student remains with her nightmare teacher who she secretly dreams about. But is at really a secret. _

Prologue 

Hermione watched as her classmates left for the Hogwarts express, she would be spending the next three weeks with a teacher who loathed her alone, because the rest of the school had taken spring break. Dumbledore had requested that the three friends separate and stay in different places over the break so that they could be protected. Hermione did not want to put her family in danger and chose to stay at the school, Ron had returned to his family and Harry had been set to stay with Alastor 'Mad­Eye' Moody. How ever had Hermione know that she was to stay in a castle with the one person who loathed her she may have though twice.

'I suppose I shall avoid him and stay in the library or the common room.' she thought to her self as she headed back into the castle.

She looked around the empty entrance hall. 'Wow this is really eerie' she thought,

Dumbledore had requested that the three did not contact one another to be sure that they where not located. "this is going to be a long three weeks." she sighed heading up to the her chamber,

"Mrs Granger." came a voice. She knew who it was it could only be one person and they where now the only two within the castle grounds.

"Professor Snape?" she turned to come face to face with him.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." He said.

"Thank you professor." She answered taking the envelope.

"Dinner is at 7, it will be in the small hall on the second floor. Don't be late. I don't intend on waiting." he said as if she had been late for something.

"Yes professor…Snape" she said walking off preying he didn't stop her again.

Hermione finally reached the common room, and let out a sigh if only he knew what he did to her.

"Popistickle" she said to the fat lady in the portrait, who opened, allowing Hermione to the safety of the warm common room.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve.**_

_Chapter 1_

_Hermione had decided to head down to the library because it was the only place in Hogwarts she would be alone so it would not feel any different from normal…or so she hoped. _

_The blossom from the trees gently blew in the summer's braes, looking like pink snow. Hermione slowly walked through empty corridor after empty corridor, looking at the scenery that she had never had time to really pay attention to before._

_She felt eyes following her every movement, it made her feel uneasy, she turned but there was no one._

'_Wow being alone in a castle must be making me think people are watching me. There is Snape but he wouldn't…' She spun around looking for any one but again no one was there 'ok now I'm being stupid' and she continued towards the library._

_Snape looked on from a distance, watching her move, she was beautiful when she had her hair up and in her own clothes. He smiled to himself. But quickly backed up when she turned around. He waited until he heard footsteps and continued to follow her to the library. He decided that he would take a shortcut so that he arrived before her._

_Hermione arrived at the darkened library to find her professor sitting with a dimly lit light beside him reading a book. She ignored him until she saw the book he was reading 'Shit! I wanted that book, pleas be another one!' She thought and looked at where the book should have been. 'Great…I'll have to find something else,' she sighed turning to come face to face with Snape,_

"_Is this what your looking for!" he said with an evil grin,_

"_No it's fine professor I can read something else." She answered_

"_It's aright I've finished it!" _

"_Oh thank you professor." She said a little confused at how he was acting, it was almost as if he was a friend._

_She took the book and headed to a table at the back of the room beside a window. She opened the book at where she had last read up to and sat reading for a while, it had began to get dark, when she realised the time,_

"_Shit it's 6:55." She got up fast placing the book in its rightful place and running down to the second floor when where she arrived just as Snape did._

"_Good evening miss Granger." He smiled_

'_Oh my god did he just smile, wow he has such a beautiful smile' she thought realising he was looking at her! "Good evening sir, sorry I had to catch my breath I did not wish to be late." She whispered._

"_Good now lets get some food!"_

"_Yes professor" she smiled realising how hungry she was._

_Hermione sat in the small hall, which felt too big for two people. Hermione poked at her food with no interest at all and begin to daydream._

_Snape noticed this and couldn't help but slip into her mind!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve.**_

_Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter I wrote with help from my best friend zoe-harry-lover. Because of a major writers block! Thanks a lot Zoe :D_

_Chapter 2_

As Snape sat at the table with Hermione he found himself intrigued by the beautiful young lady sitting opposite him, he found himself wanting to know what the young beauty was thinking about so he slipped into her mind and found some thing that he did not expect to see in the perfect students mind!

Snape gasped in a breath, gulping at what he was seeing…he couldn't believe what she was imagining.

'It seems that Miss Granger is not as innocent as she makes out' he smiled to himself.

Suddenly Hermione's head shot up looking at her potions master,

"May I be excused?" she whispered

"Err; oh sorry…Yes…of course…good night miss…Hermione." He said as she left, 'Oh shit! Does she know I was watching? Fuck I'm going to loose my job if any one finds out! But will she risk letting people know what she was thinking!' the thought rushed through his head as he sat dumbstruck. 'I'll just have to wait and find out but maybe I could use this to find out some more about her.'

Hermione rushed back to her chambers,

'Was he in my head, or am I being paranoid! Oh god please say I'm being paranoid' her head was screaming, 'I'll never be able to talk to him again…not that it was easy to talk to him before…Wait did he call me Hermione again? No I must be imagining it.' She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned 'God I hate my body' she groined quickly changing and sitting with her blanket and a book curled up on the large windowsill.

Snape left the hall and returned to his chamber. 'I must be crazy, how could I, be so stupid, now she's going to avoid me the whole spring break. I wouldn't be the one baby-sitting if it had been one of her friends or any other student! ARR I'm a fool I need to know how she feels!' he reached out his mind to look into the mind of his student and found her she was awake in her chamber, 'oh god she's crying…what have I done?' he continued searching her mined, he continued even once she had drifted to sleep, her dream unfolded in front of him but this time, the dream was opposite of what he had seen when at the evening meal!

**_Hermione was sitting in his office and he was yelling calling her names, inappropriate names she was crying, she begged him to stop. But he wouldn't listen. But what happened next made him feel sick! He raised his and lashed her around the face! Sending her flying to the floor! He stood over her sobbing body, "SLUT!"_** he yelled! Snape came out of her mind, 'I have to show her what I feel, I cant let her dream such horrid things…' he thought leaving the safety of his chambers making his way up to tell her!

He arrived outside of the girl's dormitories and looked at Hermione, she was still sleeping tossing slightly, and he didn't want to know what she was dreaming not after what he'd already seen. He walked over to her body and gently lifted her from the floor, she stirred a little but didn't wake, he gently laid her on the only bed that had bedding on and as he laid her down she held him tight trying to find security. So he kept her in his arms and sat up against her head board gently holding her,

"Hermione I would never hurt you…you are too precious to me…he lent down and placed a simple kiss on her forehead, her eyes flickered open and she smiled,

"Hello Professor" she smiled, "I had a dream about you."

"I know." He said brushing a strand of hair out of her face,

"I know you do, I thought you where angry and would never want me" she sobbed. Severus held her close and spoke soothingly

"Hermione can I call you Hermione?" Hermione blushed

"I would like that very much Professor." Severus smiled and spoke

"Hermione I would like you to call me Severus as I wish to be friends with you only if you want to of course, I mean that is if…" Hermione smiled

"I would like to be friends with you Severus, very much" Both of them smiled and looked at one another

"Who would have thought, hey?" he smiled looking into Hermione's brown eyes,

"Yah who would have thought?" she laughed. Severus remained holding Hermione, deep into the night soon Hermione fell a sleep, this time into a peaceful sleep with a peace full dream. Severus watched her sleep for a while but he soon followed her into slumber. Dumbledore of course knew what was happening between his potions master and his head girl he hoped that this relationship wouldn't take too long to blossom if it did he had ways of making it go faster.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve.**_

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke in Severus' arms; she sighed and nuzzled into his chest taking in his scent,

'God he's beautiful' she thought, she rose carefully so not to wake him, but to no avail,

"Morning" he smiled,

"Morning I didn't mean to wake you…go back to sleep if you wish Pro…Severus." She smiled,

"No I'm ok once I'm awake, I'm awake." He smiled, looking at his wristwatch, "Is that the time? I haven't slept this late in years" he smiled rising from the bed, I best go change I'll see you in the hall for breakfast" he smiled, leaving Hermione to change into her day clothes she stood pondering what to wear. Eventually she chose a black skirt than came about 5cm above the knee, a white short-sleeved crop top, with knee-high white socks and her dress trainers that had a slight heal. She looked at herself in the mirror, "yuck" she groaned, but left the common room to meet Severus in the small hall, when she arrived he had not yet arrived, she looked around this was the first time that she looked at it in detail, it was ¾ the side of the great hall, the walls had carvings into the wooden background. It showed images of families, magic and mythical creatures.

"It's beautiful isn't it" came his voice, it caused Hermione to jump,

"Yes…yes it is." She smiled,

"Come with me…" Severus smiled,

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked

"Well it's such a lovely day I decided to have breakfast out side under the cherry tree." He smiled

"Oh ok then" Hermione smiled a little suspicious of the situation, but she followed on anyway.

When he stopped it was as he had said under the cherry tree but the breakfast was different not the normal course of porridge and toast there was something hidden under a silver lid and a bowl of strawberries.

"Mmm this looks nice." She whispered…

"Glad you like it!" he smile sitting down patting the space beside him for her to sit. How could she not sit next to the hansom man that was asking her to sit next to him, 'Oh God I don't know how much more I could take of this' Hermione thought to herself 'I hope we can become more than friends' Severus found himself looking at Hermione's lips, they where full and a beautiful shade of red, and when she spoke it drove him wild, his coke was covering his hardening member.

'Oh shit what is she doing to me' he lest out a sigh when she sat down,

Severus, lent closer to Hermione, their lips met an a soft kiss, Hermione smiled into the kiss and kissed him back her tongue desperately trying to explore his mouth! Severus willingly opened his mouth letting her taste him but the temptation over took him and he slid his tongue to taste her…they separated when the need for air over took them…

"Severus…Won't we get into trouble for this…" she said letting out a grown and Severus nipped at her sensitive skin…

"No you are of age and as long as we both consent…" he stopped "you do want this…"

"Yes…" she smiled kissing his jaw. He gently laid her onto her back and crawled on top of her…

"I need you Severus…" she let out a long moan as he pressed his pelvis into her lower body.

"I need you to my darling!" he moaned, slowly lifting her top to revile her beautifully formed breasts, "God you're beautiful!" he moaned leaning down and kissed her breasts through her lace bra…

"Oh GOD!" she cried feeling tremors go through her body,

"Mmm, off…" he said tugging at her top. He let her sit up and pull the top over her head, as he continued to explore her body his hand gently working it's way under her skirt…

"So soft!" he whispers as he kissed her collarbone, and back up to her lips.

Suddenly an owl swooped down and hooted the two separated.

"Shit…come hear then." Severus growled. The owl moved closer and allowed Severus to remove the letter…he read and looked at Hermione, "Sorry darling I have to go see Albus" he said kissing her passionately on the lips…

"When will you be back?" she whispered

"Soon my darling, soon! I will come to your chambers when I return!" he said standing "That man has a real talent for interrupting at the best time hey?"

"Yah, I'll see you later Severus!" she smiled. She pulled her top back on and sat for a while and ate some of the beautiful food Severus had, had brought down. And finally left where she was sitting, her hair coated in cherry blossom…she smiled brushing her hair as she walked up to the library and finally to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 4

_Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve_

Hey I just edited this chapter explaining a little how Hermione got free…

Chapter 4 Hermione sat in her dorm she felt a little giddy, many different feelings running through her head, love, lust and hunger…she had never felt this way about a man before not even when she had been with Victor Krum. Her feelings for Severus where new and exciting…her heart pounding in her chest when the thought came…'what if I'm not good enough for him.' 

Severus arrived in a small hall,

"Albus?" he said in a slightly raised voice,

"Ah Severus, come, come we have much to talk about…"

"I can not be long I have a student to protect…" He smiled,

"Yes, this shouldn't take too long…" Albus smiled leading Severus through to a small room with a dining table in the center…"Pleas take a seat…"

"Albus what is this about?" Severus asked begging to worry, as he remembered what Albus Dumbledore had said before leaving the school.

"Should I need you I will come to you…never leave the girl alone…"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Severus yelled a shot of fear running through him! 'Hermione' what the only thing on his mind…He rose and tried to leave…

"Tie him up…I'm disappointed in you Severus…Running back to that Mug Blood Slut." The figure laughed he no longer looked like Albus.

"Don't you dare call her that you monster!" He yelled…

"Go to the castle and bring her to me." The figures dark voice echoed through Severus' head, just as a hand lashed around his face knocking him unconscious.

Hermione had just drifted off to sleep, when a figure entered her chamber,

"Severus is that you?" she asked wearily, but there was no reply, "Hello, I know some one is there… "Luminos Solem"

"Expeleaums!" a voice yelled, and Hermione passed out on her bed…

Hermione awoke, but she was tied to a chair, and she was not in Hogwarts, and if she was she didn't recognize where she was.

"Hermione…are you alright did they hurt you…" cam Severus' voice

"Severus, where are we what happen?" she asked her voice full of fear and terrified of what they had done to him, he was in the shadows, she could hear the clink of chains hitting the wall as Severus tried to free himself…

"It's going to be alright, I will get us out of hear." He whispered "I don't want you to worry."

"A little too late for that Severus…What do they want wit us?" she said a tear falling down her cheek…

"I don't know they probably want to know the where abouts of Harry." He answered continuing to struggle against the chains causing deep cuts on his wrists and hands.

"But we don't know where he is…well I defiantly don't!" she said angrily

"I do not either my dear…but they won't believe us!" Severus said a hint of fear in his voice "They will hurt you…" _The whole time that they had been talking Hermione had been fighting against her bonds that had now come loose. _

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes,

"No they won't, let's get these chains of off you." She smiled kissing him gently, "Alohomora!" with that Severus arms fell free…his wrists bleeding,

"Come on we have to go, keep hold of my hand, or they will see you…ok?" he started muttering a spell and the two became invisible to every one other than one another.

The two made it to the fire and back to Hogwarts,

"Go to your chamber pack some clothes this place has been compromised, I will report it to Dumbledore I will meet you in the main hall in fifteen minutes, it is all we have they will have noticed that we are gone by now!" Severus said finally letting go of Hermione's hand,

"Ok Severus." She said and ran up the stairs preying that they hadn't moved so that she cold go directly to the dorm.

Severus grabbed some parchment, quill and ink and headed to the owlary,

_**Albus.**_

_**Base has been compromised heading to section B. Package is safe**_

Severus 

He tied the note to the owl and sent him on his way running down the corridor back to the main hall where Hermione was waiting with a small bag.

"Come on we have to hurry." She said taking her hand and mumbling the spell again…then they hurried to the closet fireplace…and stepped through.

They arrived in a small apartment,

"Welcome to my home…" Severus said.


	6. Chapter 5

_Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve_ Thank you to every one who has reviewed my story…I don not claim any ownership on the characters or places in my story however the plot is my own…pleas R+R thank you :D I have also edited spelling on chapter 3 and added some things on chapter 4. WORNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTIVITIES:WORNING Chapter 5 

They arrived in a small apartment,

"Welcome to my home…" Severus said.

"It's nice…" Hermione smiled, "will…will we be safe hear?"

"For now, hear let me take that from you…" he said reaching for her bag,

"Oh god Severus your wrists their bleeding!" she gasped dropping her bag and taking his hands,

"There fine, I'll take a healing potion for them in a bit." he said trying to pull his hands away,

"Severus, take it now, they are bleeding really bad if you don't you will probably become to weak for the potion to work." Hermione pleaded with her lover.

"Ok if it stops you worrying, I will take it now." he smiled gently kissing her on the lips, and leaving to go to his store cupboard.

Hermione stood looking around the small room she was standing in, it was small; but big enough for one person. It wasn't very well kept, it looked as if he didn't spend a lot of time hear, there was a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. 'Wow he really needs a woman." She smiled running her finger along a dust coated side,

"Sorry I spend most of the time at Hogwarts." Came Severus' voice,

"It's ok…I understand." She smiled moving closer to him, she tiptoed to gently kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hmm…" he smiled, "I best show you around, this is the Kitchen, and through hear…" he smiled taking her through to the hall and through the door directly opposite, "Is my Room…" He smiled. Pulling her closer to him and pulled her up and carried her to his bed,

"I think that this is all I need to know for now." She smiled pulling him on top of her.

"I agree" he smiled gently pushing up the top that now had some rips in…he stopped "Did they do this to you?"

"Shhh it's ok it's only the top." She whispered, and pushed a strand of hair out of his face, "Severus, I love you" she lent up and kissed his lips so gently,

"I love you to my darling princess" he smiled…his hand slid down the side of her leg…up to the waist band of her skirt, reaching around to unbutton it then slid the zip down, gently pulling the skirt down her legs. "Mmm so beautiful." He murmured against her stomach causing her to giggle from the vibrations. He kissed her stomach again…his hands exploring her body.

Hermione began to tug at the shirt that Severus was wearing! Severus sat up and began to unbutton his shirt and she unbuckled the belt holding up his trousers, she then undid the button and zip of his trousers…pushing them down along with his dark green silk boxers…letting his straining erection free,

"Mmm, beautiful…" she smiled kissing his chest and pushing his loose shirt down her his shoulders. He smiled looking into her eyes, reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. Revelling her full breasts, his hands exploring her chest, smiling he lent down to take a nipple between his lips letting his tongue trace the nipple. Causing her to arch her back…

"Ohh Severus" she moaned as he left the breast he had been giving his attention to and moved to the other. Causing Hermione to moan again, after finishing with her breast he looked her in the eye,

"You are so beautiful!" he slid her knickers down finding her entrance, slowly pressing his head at the entrance of her body and stopped…looking her in the eye,

"Are you…" he didn't finish, but she knew what he was asking and nodded she was still a virgin…Severus looked at her,

"Severus, I want to give it to you, I want you to take it…" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him tenderly…he finally pushed into Hermione's womanhood, causing her to cry out his name in pleasure and pain, soon the pain subsides and the pleasure takes her over.

Severus continued to pump in and out getting faster and faster as Hermione started to moan her muscles beginning to contract around him, she was close and he knew it…she finally comes crying out his name in elasticity. Severus continued moving until his own realise, spilling his seed deep in her womb.

Pulling out and laying beside Hermione, pulling the blanket around their bodies falling asleep in one another's arms, Severus last thoughts,

'I'm never letting you go Hermione Granger'


	7. Chapter 6

_Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve_

A/N: sorry I haven't updated my internet wire was cut during some construction…but now it up I have some new chapters.

**Chapter 6**

**Severus awoke alone, half the bed was made, he got up and dressed quickly, leaving his room to find Hermione sitting in a spotless kitchen reading a book…he stood watching her for a few moments and smiled,**

"**How long have you been up?" He finally said making her jump,**

"**You made me jump Severus…and about umm…three hours." She smiled**

"**You should have woken me."**

"**You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I decided to clean up for you." She smiled walking up to him, **

"**You didn't have to do this." He smiled pulling her tom him,**

"**Yes I did, you do realize that you had rotting food in your fridge. It was disgusting." She cringed,**

"**Ok maybe I did need a clean up." He smiled kissing her gently,**

"**Yes and you need to go shopping if we are not going to starve." She smiled**

"**Ok we'll go later this afternoon…now come with me I want to show you something." He led Her out to the back of the house and unlocked the door, opining it to a beautiful view of countryside.**

**Beautiful fields filled with spring flowers and trees losing blossom looking like a layer of coloured snow.**

"**Oh Severus, it's beautiful." She smiled **

"**It's one of the reasons I never sold this place I come hear to relax." He smiled "And the fact it's in the middle of nowhere so I'm not disturbed" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**Well I love it, it is like a fairy tail the perfect house, garden and man" she smiled turning to face him tiptoeing to kiss Severus gently, he lifted her slightly so her feet left the ground…A gentle moan escaped her lips as the kiss became more intense…Severus carried her back in to the house.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Severus and Hermione froze; he let her down, and pulled out his wand, edging closer to the door, looking through the spy hole, he sighed in relief when he saw Dumbledore and Hagrid,**

"**How do I know it is you?" was the question Severus asked,**

"**Bean shoot" came Dumbledore voice,**

"**Albus" Severus smiled opining the door and allowing the two men…well one man and one half giant. **

"**Hello headmaster, Hagrid" Hermione smiled**

"**Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled, "Severus may we speak in private?"**

"**Yes of coarse, this way." Severus said leading the way to a private room.**

**"'ow are yo' 'ermione?" Hagrid smiled looking at the young girl.**

"**I'm fine Hagrid, would you like a cup of tea?" She smiled, **

"'**att'll be nice thanks." He smiled,**

"**Hope you bought your own sugar, Professor Snape has nothing, he has to get some this afternoon." She smiled,**

"**Always do me dear." Hagrid smiled…**

**After what felt like a lifetime Albus and Severus emerged from the room.**

"**Is every thing alright?" Hermione smiled, **

"**Yes every thing is fine…" Severus said scowling as he normally would to other students, hiding his true feelings.**

**With that Albus and Hagrid bid the two good buy.**

"**We should go and get some shopping before it becomes too late." Hermione smiled pushing a stray strand of hair from Severus face,**

"**You're probably rite as usual!" He smiled grabbing his cloak **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve**_

Chapter 7

The two walked out of the fireplace, in Diagon Ally, and walked up to the food market, they weaved in and out of the crowds, Severus keeping an eye out for trouble…

"Severus…" Hermione called as he walked he hadn't heard her, "Severus?" he turned,

"What is it?" he asked wanting to hurry along,

"I've twisted my ankle, can't we slow down pleas…" She pleaded,

"I'm sorry Hun, of course we can, lets get something to eat so you can rest your ankle!"

"Thanks Sev."

"Anything for you baby!" the two headed to the ice cream parlour, "You call this food?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes and you have to have some or I'm not budging from this seat" she poked her tongue at him!

"Fine, fine, I'll order what would you like?" HE smiled

"Are you paying?" she smiled back,

"Depends how much what you want is?" she asked

"Umm le'me see 2sickles." Hermione smiled,

"Ok what's it called?"

"Spaghetti Ice, with extra strawberries" she smiled, blowing him a kiss.

Severus returned and placed a ticket on the table,

"They'll be out in a minute." He smiled, taking the seat opposite Hermione, "How's your ankle?"

"Fine, still a little sore" she answered looking around, "I thought it would be a little less busy considering the circumstances…"

"I agree but some people want to show that they will not change because of him." Severus.

"Yes I guess you are right, well lets not dwell on those sorts of thoughts not when we could have such a good day together without all this going on!"

"Yes I quite agree…" Severus lent forward to kiss the young woman in front of him,

Neither of them knew that a pair of eyes watched them through half moon spectacles.

'This is working out better than I could have planed' he smiled, "and I didn't even need a lust or love potion." And with a pop he disappeared…he arrived in his office,

"Professor?" came McGonagal's voice, "Why did you wish to see me"

"For the same reason I paid a visit to Severus." He smiled

"You really need to explain yourself!" McGonagal said confused "there is a traitor within the Order,"

"Albus, do you know who it is?"

"I can't tell you not yet, not here." We have to wait and see what he dose and if it is indeed the person I believe it is." Albus said weakly,

"I understand…I shall leave you with your thoughts, I'll be in my chamber if you need me." McGonagal said leaving the room.

Hermione looked through the racks of capes, cloaks and gowns. She picked out a crimson red cloak, that made her look like little red riding hood,

"It suites you" Severus smiled,

"Thank you," she smiled looking at the prise, "but I can't afford it." She sighed taking it off and placing it back on the shelf,

"'Ermione? What are you doing hear you're supposed to be at Hogwarts…" It was Ron.

"Ron…I'm shopping, and Hogwarts isn't safe at the moment death-eaters found me there but Professor Snape saved me, what are you doing hear." Hermione smiled hugging her friend,

"I had a meeting" and with that he left, Hermione looked on rather confused.

"That was weird?" Hermione said turning to se Severus pass her a bag, "What is this?"

"Yours" he smiled, "did you tell Ron where we are staying?"

"No, we're in a public place any one could hear…but he know Hogwarts is not safe." She sighed. "Severus, what is it…is there something the matter?"

"I'll explain when we get back." Come lets get the food we originally when to get.

"Wait you never answered my question…"

"What question would that be?"

"What is in this bag?" She said looking at the bag in her hand.

"I did answer you…I said it is yours." He smiled leaving the shop,

"Severus…" she sighed and gave up the fight following him out of the shop.

Later that day once they got back to the little get way house Snape sat Hermione down on the sofa and then knelt down in front of her. Taking her dolly-shoes off, and began to massage her feet,

"Mmm." She smiled leaning against the back of the chair…"Severus?"

"Yes love?" she smiled looking up,

"What did you and Dumbledore talk about this morning?" she asked.

"Baby this might come as a shock to you…"

"Sev? What is it? Pleas, Sev, you can tell me…"

"There is a spy in the Order, and…"

"It's Ron isn't it?" She said before he could finish,

"Albus believes so." He whispered,

"But why would he do this, to me…to…to Harry?" a tear fell down her cheek.

"Come hear my darling." He sat beside her on the sofa and took her into his arms, "You mustn't say any thing to Harry, Albus is not 100, so he is watching the Weasleys. Just encase." She pulled Hermione closer to him.

"I just can't believe that he would do this to us but I won't tell Harry. But he'll freak when he finds out I knew, and if it is not Ron but another Weasley, Ron will freak because I thought it was him." She whispered,

"I'll defend you!"

"Thank you that means so much to me." She smiled, nuzzling into his neck, leaving kisses along his collarbone, "I love you Sev"

"I love you to my darling." He whispered, lifting her and carrying her into his bedroom laying her onto the bed. "You need to sleep now baby. I'll look after you"

She closed her eyes and listened to his voice,

"Severus pleas talk, I just want to hear you talk." She whispered,

"What do you want me to talk about my darling?" he smiled lying beside her,

"Any thing I just want to listen to you, like I do in class or when you mumble in your sleep." She smiled opining her eyes to meet his dark ones.

"I don't mumble in my sleep." He said, poking Hermione in the side causing her to squirm,

"You do too…" she smiled turning to face him, gently pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Do I really well I'm sure that if I do its about something intelligent or its about you and then its something that you should not know." She giggled at what he said,

"I bet it is…" she gently kissed him,

"Now sleep…so I can call you my sleeping beauty." He smiled getting of the bed

"Well I guess as long as in the morning if you are up before me you have to wake me up like sleeping beauty." She smiled sitting up and pulling off her t-shirt and jeans, then pulling the blanket around herself,

"Oh I intend to my darling, good night, I'll be in soon." He smiled closing the door.

Severus sat on the couch and put his head in his hands,

'I wish I could tell her the whole truth. I need a very strong drink' He sighed and walked to the fireplace.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve**_

Chapter 8

Severus arrived outside the leaky caldron, before leaving he had changed into muggle clothes, he walked through the leaky cauldron and out into muggle London. He walked on and came across a small muggle pub, 'The Lions' he entered and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get ya love." Asked the bar maid,

"Something very strong don't care what!" he sighed, she passed him a glass with a clear liquid in,

"That'll be £1 please." Severus dug into his pocket and pulled out a ten pound note.

"Sorry I don't have anything smaller."

"That's ok love"

"Thanks." He sighed downing the drink…he took the change and looked at it, "can I have two more?" he said indicating the empty glass, and putting the money on the side for her. After drink those he got up to leave, but froze as Lucius Malfoy walked in, "What are you doing here?" he asked not to pleased to see the man.

"Looking for you" he smiled, this sent shivers up Severus spine, "My lord is not pleased Severus…you stole his whore!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"LIKE I WOULD TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!"

"FUCKING TELL ME NOW YOU BASTARD!"

"DROP DEAD!" Severus snared

"If you don't tell me where she is that is what you'll be doing…" Luscious laughed bitterly. Severus looked at Luscious, his heart pounding in his chest, he looked around people had begun to stair…Severus pushed past Luscious,

"We'll find her Severus!" and he walked in the other direction, Severus rushed home…banging the bedroom door open and finding Hermione as he had left her, he let out a shaky breath and walked towards her,

"Severus?" she said sleepily,

"Yah it's me my darling, go back to sleep…" he whispered kissing her neck and curling up to her she wrapped her arms around him, with this he loosened up.

"Now it is my turn to protect you my love." She smiled kissing his temple.

Severus awoke first the next morning in Hermione's arms; He smiled leaning to kiss her gently,

"Mmm" she sighed,

"Now you are my true sleeping beauty." He smiled deepening the kiss, when the separated for air, she smiled gently running her fingers over his cheek bones,

"Morning" she smiled,

"I think that I can get use to this!" He smiled gently pushing her unruly hair out of her face,

"I most defiantly can," She giggled,

"Good," he smiled kissing her neck and making his way down her collarbone, she arched her back at his touch.

"Severus, we need to talk…" she managed to gasp out.

"Must we?" he grinned…

"Severus I'm serious," she said with pleading eyes,

"Ok my angel," he whispered seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'm late…" she whispered,

"Late?" he said not understanding,

"Severus…I'm late, I think I may be pregnant!" she said losing her temper; Severus froze his eyes wide and filled with fear. "Severus pleas say something" she pleaded her eyes welling up with tears…  
"I…I don't know what to say…" he finally said after a few moments. Hermione finally let the tears fall,

"What?" she pulled away from his grip and getting of the bed grabbing her wand and running to the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door on him,

"Lock" She whispered pointing her wand at the door, locking it. She leant against the door and slid down, pulling her knees closer wrapping her arms around herself. 'How can he do this…how can he make me feel like I've done something wrong' she sobbed.

'I'm such an idiot how could I do that to here I love her so much. How could I just say…I don't know…ARRR" he let out a scream and fell to the floor tears began to fall…he stayed on the floor for a few minutes, then got up walking to the bathroom door he turned the handle…but it jammed,

"Herm…Hermione?" he whispered, there was no reply, "Hunny I'm sorry, angel pleas…" Tears began to fall down his cheeks, still there was no reply, Severus walked back to the bed and sat down his head in his hands…he waited almost an hour before grabbing his wand and walking to the door,

"ALOHOMARA" he yelled the door unlocked, he reached for the door handle and pushed the door gently, "Herm… Hermione please answer me love I'm sorry so very sorry." He whispered taking another step into the bathroom to find Hermione curled up on the floor asleep…he lent down and gently picked her up, she sutured a little but didn't awake.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Cherry Blossom and a summer's eve**_

Chapter 9

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at all of Hogwarts on his merouders map, the school was empty except the many teachers preparing for the new term, they would arrive soon.

Hermione sat on the couch in the lounge, they had not talked about what they would say when they arrived back at Hogwarts. She was thinking about all that had happened that spring and how her feeling towards Severus had changed,

"Herm?" came Severus voice, she hadn't noticed she had spaced out,

"Yes." She whispered,

"Are you all set…"

"Yes…Severus…what are we going to say to Professor Dumbledore"

"Baby don't worry. I'm sure that we can over come it, I will stand by your side from now until the end of my days." He whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulders,

"Thank you…" she smiled standing up and walking to the fireplace "Come on I need to tell Harry…before any one else he'll be easy to convince…Ginny and the twins on the other hand…" she smiled as Severus gently kissed the young woman in front of him.

"Yes I'm sure he will." Severus sighed wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist,

"Severus, do you wish for me to join you when to speak to the headmaster?" Hermione whispered turning to face Severus tip-toeing to place a kiss on his lips,

"No I think I should do that alone, you have enough stress to deal with telling your…Fr…class…"

"My Friends…"she smiled, "they are lovely guys really Severus."

"They're idiots." Severus said,

"Not really they just stopped trying after first year when you where constantly insulting and putting them down." She sighed kissing him again,

"I was hard on them…I guess"

"Yes you were"

"Hay don't side with them you're meant to side with me." He whined

"Aww baby…I do side with you…unless you are wrong, and technically I was siding with you, because you where the one who said you where hard on them, but you forgot to mention you where hard on me." She whispered

"I am sorry my love"

"I know you are love!"

"Well I guess I was hard on every one really when I think about it."

"Yeah I guess you were but you did have a reason to you where a spy for the order."

"Come on my love let's go." He whispered taking Hermione's hand and walking to the fire and flooing into Hogwarts

"Sev?"

"Yes baby!"

"How are we going to tell Harry about it?"

"I don't know my angel."

They arrived in the headmasters office,

"Ah I was wondering when you where going to return our top student, Your friends are waiting for you Miss Granger"

"Yes professor! Thank you" and with that she left the room in search of her friends,

"She'll be a wonderful mother." Albus smiled…

"How…I don't even want to ask…" Severus sighed, "Have we any sign that bugs or moles have been left in the school?" Severus sighed

"No but we did a spell to destroy any and all bugs…Moles will be a lot more difficult to find." Albus sighed,

"Harry!" Hermione smiled running into her best friends embrace, "where is Ron?"

"Haven't a clue, he was acting real weird when I saw him on the train." Harry sighed

"Oh I wonder why" she whispered, "I need to talk to you alone any way lets go somewhere quiet!"

"Alright."

Hermione lead them to a desolated part of the castle to speak.

"This is really important, promise me that no matter what you won't hate me!" She finally said

"Hate you why would I hate you?"

"Just let me tell you and just promise me that you wont hate me."

"ok I promise that I wont hate you."

"Right this will be a shock its, that I'm…dating professor Snape."

"Professor…Snape?"

"Yes, professor Snape he isn't as bad as he makes himself to be he just wants to protected himself from Voldemort and any one else that may wish to cause harm to him once you get to know him he isn't so bad"

"But Professor Snape" Harry Repeated

"Harry pleas say some thing other than his name"

"what can I say?"

"Harry please I want you to be happy for me"

"Dose he love you?" Harry finally whispered,

"Yes I do!" came Severus' voice

"Professor."

"I'm glad you are looking out for your friend."

"Ok…where is…the professor Snape I met in first year." Harry blurted out.

"I'm still hear but I made Hermione a promise." Severus answered as Hermione moved closer to hug him.

"So did I but if you ever…ever hurt her I will make you regret it and it won't be fast I will make it slow.!"

"I guess you would, but I tell you I will not hurt Hermione. Not now not ever."

"Harry there is something else…"

"Umm is this worse than you dating the dreaded teacher of Hogwarts!"

"He is still in the room and I think that it is brilliant news…I'm pregnant!"

TBC


	11. Authers Note

Hey every one I'm writing the next chapter Sorry it's taking a while, I have had a major case of writers block…

I just wanted to tell every one of my new Harry Potter Sight…well actually it is mine and my best friends but I'm doing the fan fiction page so if you would like take a look and feel free to sign my guest book (will be up on 05/08/06) and there is a competition for fan ficts and I am currently looking for any one who dose fan art…if any one dos fan art at request can you emailmy email is in my profile.

thankyou all for reading and reviewing 'Cherry Blossom and a Summer's Eve!' and the next chapter will be up soon

My new website will be on my profile :)


	12. Chapter 9 part b

Chapter 9-b

Hermione bit her bottom lip in anticipation both scared and curious of Harry's reaction,

"Congratulations" he finally said,

"Oh Harry I'm glad you didn't jump off your broom over this I really need you now…I love you Harry"

"I love you to 'Mione" the two students hugged, "dose Professor Dumbledore know?"

"He knew…don't ask me how but he knew!" Severus said,

"Sound just like him Knowing I Was sleeping with Moony before I told any one…oops, Hermione I'm sleeping with Moony" he laughed,

"About bloody time one of you said something to the other…I'll see you later ok Harry."

"Yah Sure be safe want me to tell Ron or Ginny or…Dumb and dumber?"

"No I'll explain this to them tonight but can you be there?" Hermione smiled but before Harry could answer there was a flash of light and Severus was sent flying back! "Severus!" Hermione screamed, Harry Grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the floor, Pulling out his wand,

"Pratificus Totallus" Every thing went silent Hermione Scrambled to her feet running towards Severus,

"Oh god he's bleeding…" she was in a state of panic her mind went blank, "Severus?"

Harry could hear her sobbing but wanted to know who had attacked them, he moved to the frozen body,

"Ron?"


End file.
